bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Nemus
Mega Nemus (original version: ) is a Bakugan who is the evolution of Nemus. He is Baron's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Note: Mega Nemus already evolved from Nemus by the time he was first seen in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description The evolved version of Nemus. Has two discs that it launches with its spear. Has an extra coat of armor to protect itself from fire, wind, and water. Its crown holds four yellow stones that can destroy the most deadly enemies. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Mega Nemus first appears in episode 1 battling Viper Helios alongside with Blade Tigrerra. Baron overdid his defense abilities and Spectra Phantom used Burst Core to nullify and make all of Tigrerra's powers useless. Just as Nemus was about to get shot by Helios's General Quasar, Blade Tigrerra pushed him out of the way causing Baron to lose and her to get captured. In his next brawl, Baron acted cowardly and started losing to Shadow Prove. In the end, Nemus talked some courage into Baron and overpowered his fear and managed to free three Bakugan from the Vexos. During the first trip to Earth, Mega Nemus, along with Baron's Bakugan Trap, Piercian, managed to beat Lync Volan and destroyed Altair. Nemus then tagged along Dan and Neo Dragonoid to defeat Shadow Prove's Hades and Mylene Pharaoh's Aquos Elico and managed to destroy the Beta City Dimension Controller. Mega Nemus faced Mega Brontes in a match to distract Volt. Later, in episode 23, Baron won a brawl against Volt, who gives him respect. Mega Nemus saved Baron from falling from the sky palace in ball form. In episode 27, Mega Nemus evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their attribute energies. Mega Nemus receives Lars Lion's Attribute Energy and evolves into Saint Nemus. ; Ability Cards * Pyra Might, Skid Roa: Adds 200 Gs to Mega Nemus. * Raven Lore: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Mega Nemus. * Shade Cocoon: Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities. * Spark Roa: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Mega Nemus. * Corona Hole: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Bolting Arrow: Halves the opponent's power level. * Shade Ring: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Ancient Glow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Mega Nemus. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Flow Skylight: Switches G-Power with the opponent's Bakugan. (Requires Shade Cocoon to be active and the power level difference must be at least 500 Gs). Game In Japan, the Subterra version in BST-12 comes with 500 Gs or 540 Gs. The Haos version in BO-03 and BST-03 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, or 440 Gs. The Pyrus version has 550 Gs and the BakuFrost, Ventus, version has 570 Gs. Trivia *In the game, Megas Nemus' arms are on the rings on his back, while in the anime they aren't. The same applies to Mega Brontes. *He and Mega Brontes seem to follow the same evolution line. *For an unknown reason, his voice, when he battled (and later destroyed) Altair was different. *He highly resembles Mega Brontes in ball form. Gallery Anime Nemus_Closed.png File:Nemus_Ball.jpg|Mega Nemus in ball Form File:Nemus.JPG|Mega Nemus in Bakugan Form Mega Nemus_HD.PNG|Mega Nemus after standing File:nemus.png|Mega Nemus and Baron File:Nemus Video.gif|Baron throwing Mega Nemus (GIF) File:Atchibee_VS_Mega_Nemus.PNG|Mega Nemus VS Atchibee Nemus using an ability.PNG|Mega Nemus using an ability card Mega Nemus using an ability card.PNG|Mega Nemus using an ability card Mega Nemus Scanned.PNG|Mega Nemus scanned by the Gauntlet File:Baron_Mega_Nemus.jpg|Baron and Mega Nemus on Intermission Screen nemus.PNG|Mega Nemus in ball form (closed) Barron.png|Mega Nemus and Baron H (5).jpg H (4).jpg Manga File:O0800065310690307187.jpg|Mega Nemus being shot onto a Gate Card by Raichi Game File:Mega_Nemus_-_Haos.jpg|Haos Mega Nemus File:Subterra_mega_nemus.jpg|Subterra Mega Nemus File:Bakugan8.jpg File:Mega Nemus.JPG|BakuFrost Pyrus Mega Nemus mega nemus 04.jpg|Pyrus Mega Nemus mega nemus 03.jpg|Ventus Mega Nemus Nemus_DOTC.jpg|Mega Nemus standing in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (40).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (24).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (23).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (22).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (21).jpg Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg MegaNemusCard.jpg|Mega Nemus card Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance